sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Idina (album)
| recorded = | studio = | genre = Pop | length = 45:36 | label = Warner Bros. | producer = Greg Wells, Eric Rosse | prev_title = Holiday Wishes | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = | next_year = }} }} Idina (stylized as idina.) is the eponymous fifth studio album by singer Idina Menzel. It was released on September 23, 2016, by Warner Bros. Records. Overview In late 2015, Menzel announced via Twitter and in interviews that she was working on a new studio album, set to be released in Fall 2016. On August 5, 2016 at midnight, Menzel appeared on Facebook Live from the Skylark Rooftop in New York City to announce that the release of the album would be September 23, 2016 and gave the fans a world premiere performance of her single "I See You". The week after she announced the album, Menzel appeared on Facebook Live again from The Berkshires with her all-girl performing arts camp A Broader Way, where she gave another sneak preview of a song from the album titled "Queen of Swords" along with the campers. The song was released as a single several days later. Music videos for both "I See You" and "Queen of Swords" were posted to her YouTube channel. On September 9, Menzel released her third single, "Small World". The fourth single, "Perfect Story", and an accompanying music video were released on September 16. Menzel also said that the album was her most personal to date. Reception The album received fairly positive reviews from music critics. AllMusic awarded it 3.5 stars, saying she was able to "craft a sound that's expansive enough to resonate with fans of her stage work while adding a bit of a modern age," particularly drawing attention to Queen of Swords, Cake, and I Do. The review also noted that the album was very personal and was a vast improvement on her last pop album, I Stand. Newsday gave the album a B+', noting her "gorgeous voice" and mentioning Queen of Swords, I See You, and Perfect Story as stand-out tracks. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 45:36 | title1 = Small World | writer1 = | extra1 = Wells | length1 = 3:35 | title2 = Like Lightning | length2 = 3:39 | writer2 = | extra2 = Rosse | title3 = Queen of Swords | length3 = 4:20 | writer3 = | extra3 = Wells | title4 = I See You | length4 = 3:39 | writer4 = | extra4 = Rosse | title5 = Everybody Knows | length5 = 3:25 | writer5 = | extra5 = Wells | title6 = Show Me | length6 = 5:02 | writer6 = | extra6 = Wells | title7 = Last Time | length7 = 3:57 | writer7 = | extra7 = Rosse | title8 = I Do | length8 = 3:29 | writer8 = | extra8 = Rosse | title9 = Cake | length9 = 2:54 | writer9 = | extra9 = Wells | title10 = Extraordinary | length10 = 3:33 | writer10 = | extra10 = Wells | title11 = Perfect Story | length11 = 3:39 | writer11 = | extra11 = Wells | title12 = Nothin' in This World | length12 = 4:24 | writer12 = | extra12 = Rosse }} | total_length = 51:36 | title13 = Bitter Core | writer13 = | length13 = 3:05 | title14 = Stronger Than Hate | writer14 = | length14 = 2:46 }} | total_length = 55:38 | title15 = Blind | writer15 = | length15 = 4:02 }} Charts References Category:2016 albums Category:Idina Menzel albums